


Wives and Husbands

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat, double wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: They got married.





	Wives and Husbands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



The safehouse is quiet. On opposite couches either side of the table, the team allow themselves to rest after their momentous day.

 

Shaw is dozing with her head on Root's shoulder, Root's arm curled protectively around her middle. The bridal veil has slid down the back of Root's curled hair.

 

Across from them, Harold and John are still awake, but only just. Harold's hand is between them on a cushion. John picks it up and entwines their fingers, pressing a kiss to the new band on Harold's fourth finger. His husband smiles back with a joy too wondrous for words.


End file.
